lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Blythe's Big Adventure Part One/Transcript
:Bird: (chirping) :Kids: (laughing) :Blythe voice-over: (breath) Another perfect day in my hometown. Population: not very many. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and I'm doing a little sketching under my favorite tree. :Squirrel: (Climbs down tree; hops on Blythe's sketchbook and begins chattering, apparently adoring Blythe's drawing) :Blythe: Oh, thanks... I think. (Frisbee lands at Blythe's feet; dog rushes up) :Dog: (barking) :Blythe: What is it, boy? :Dog: (barking; jumps up, tapping the Frisbee) :Blythe: You want this? :Dog: (barking) :Blythe: Hehe. I sure wish I knew what you two were saying. (sigh) :Blythe voice-over: Yup. All and all, my life is pretty great. I wouldn't change a thing. :(horn honking) :Blythe: Dad! :Roger: Honey, I've got some good news and some great news! Good news is... I've got a promotion! :Blythe: Awesome! What's the great news? :Roger: We're moving! :Blythe: (Gets look of shock on face; is hit in back of head with Frisbee two seconds later) [ Theme Song ] :Blythe voice-over: Downtown City. Home to two million people. (Baxter family car drives on-screen) ''Make that two million and two. That's my dad, Roger Baxter. He likes to be behind the wheel. He's a pilot. And that's me. My name's-- :'Roger': Blythe! :'Blythe': ''(Tone is unenthusiastic) ''Yeah, dad? :'Roger': I'm so excited! How about you? Aren't you looking forward to getting settled into our new place? :'Blythe': NSM, dad. :'Roger': "NSM". ''(Realizes he doesn't know what "NSM" means; begins whispering) NSM, NSM... :Blythe: "Not so much". :Roger: What? How can you not be excited about our move?! :Blythe: Well, dad, I just wish I could have had something to say about it. Instead of you just springing it on me. You know I hate surprises...! :Roger: You know, I love surprises. You have to understand, honey... It's a great place, in a good school district, and I had to act fast. Ah, I know! You love adventures. Maybe you can think of this as a... great adventure! Come on, Blythe. Have I ever steered you wrong? :(Roger begins to drive on the sidewalk, eventually down into the subway tunnels and ends up on the back of a car delivery truck) :Vendor: Hey! What's the matter for you? :Blythe: (Realizes that her dad is WAY off-road) Dad! Turn! Turn! :Roger: (Fails to realize this; believes Blythe is talking about the radio) ''Turn it up? Oh, okay! :'Blythe': ''(screaming) :Driver: Erm. :Roger: Ooh. That's weird.'' (Backs off of car delivery truck back into traffic)'' :Angry Motorist: Hey! Watch where you're driving, buddy! :Roger: It's okay! I'm a pilot! :Blythe: (Gripping the backseat of the car, eyes wide in fear; voice is a mixture of sarcasm and terror) ''Some great adventure, dad. :'Roger': Well, here we are. Home, sweet new home. :'Blythe': What the... huh? We're moving into a pet shop. :'Roger': "Littlest Pet Shop". Huh, didn't notice that before. Hm. Hey, guys! It's the top apartment! :'Blythe': Whoa, watch it! Oops! Careful. Careful! :(the Biskit twins appear out of nowhere)'' :Blythe: Aah! Oh, sorry. You startled me. :Whittany: Yeah, that happens. :Brittany: A lot. :Whittany: "Blythe Style"? :Brittany: So, your name is Blythe Style? :Blythe: No, it's Blythe Baxter. And you're...? :Whittany: I'm Whittany Biskit. :Brittany: And I'm, like, Brittany Biskit. :Brittany and Whittany: We're twins. :Blythe: Good to know. :Brittany: Are you gonna, like, live here? :Blythe: That's what I've been told. :Whittany: Ah, too bad. This building is... :Brittany: ...Lame. Are those your clothes? :Blythe: Uh... yes? Yes, they are. :Whittany: Hm. Well, obviously you need some new ones, so, if you wanna go shopping with us... :Brittany: ...We'll, like, let you. :Blythe: I, uh... have to do anything else. I mean, uh... I have... a lot of unpacking to do. So... thanks, but no. :Whittany: Excuse me? FYI, Blythe, we've NEVER been told "no". :Brittany: And, OMG, now that it's just happened. I don't think we particularly, like, like it. :Roger: (Looking at the pets) Oh, look at you! Boo boo boo boo, you such a cutie-wootie, that's what you are, oh yes, yes you are! Just look at you! (monkey sounds) :Brittany and Whittany: (laughing) :Blythe: Dad! :Brittany: Hey, Blythe! You might wanna tell your father not to get used to those pets! :Whittany: Yeah! Littlest Pet Shop won't be around much longer! :Brittany and Whittany: (laughing) :Blythe: Dad, what are you doing? :Roger: Just saying hello! :Blythe: Well, just say goodbye! :Roger: Bye! :Roger: Well, what do you think of our new crib, Blythe? :Blythe: Dad, nobody says "crib" anymore. Unless you really mean "crib", as in, for babies. :Roger: So, hehe, most of these are for your room, 'kay, hon? :Blythe: Sure, dad. :Roger: Hey, I couldn't help but notice you talking to a couple of girls out there. Make some new friends? :Blythe: I don't think so, dad. Those girls were pretty terrible. :Roger: Oh. I'm sorry, Blythey. :Blythe: No worries, I mean, I guess every town has 'em. :Roger: Twins? :Blythe: No. Mean girls. :Roger: True that. Had them in my day, too. So glad you're not one, by the way. :Blythe: A twin? :Roger: No. A mean girl. :Blythe: Hehe. Me too, dad. :Blythe: Okay, Blythe. Remember: this is an adventure. And I love adventures! Maybe if I just keep telling myself that, it will come true. Or... I can sing it. :(guitar chord) ::This is a new adventure ::Yes, I really love it here ::I love my new room ::But it sure could use some air :Blythe: Maybe my "ax" can get it open. Ugh! What the huh? (Realizes that the windows are painted on and that the "window" is actually a door) ''Huh, what do you know? It's a dumbwaiter elevator-thingy. I heard about old building having these. Wow. This must go all the way down to the first floor! :(Music is heard emanating from down the dumbwaiter shaft; Blythe leans in closer to listen)'' :Blythe: That music! It's calling me! Luring me, even! I can resist no longer! :(Blythe hops into the dumbwaiter) :Blythe: Now this is an adventure! (Closes door) :(Camera view shifts to above dumbwaiter, which is slowly going down) :Blythe: Uh. It's like a dust-bunny convention in here. :(Spider crawls down while Blythe is talking) :Blythe: (Sees spider) ''Aah! :(Creaking sound is heard)'' :Blythe: Uh-oh. (Screaming; dumbwaiter crashes on bottom floor; Blythe tumbles out, miraculously unscathed, save for a bump to the head) Ouch! :Vinnie: Who is she? :(She gets up) :Pepper: She's a girl who just fell out of the wall. Heh, how funny is that? :Penny Ling: I hope she's not hurt. :Sunil: Oh, I'm sure she is. :Vinnie: I think that giant head of hers got the worst of it. :Zoe: Oh, dear Russell, go check. You've experience with these sort of things. :Russell: I do? :Minka: Russell, just go, please? :Russell: Okay, okay. (Rolls up; stands up by Blythe; creepy music stops) :Blythe: AAH! :Russell: Hmm. She seems pretty sturdy. :Blythe: You're a porcupine! :Russell: Hedgehog, actually. Everyone makes that mistake. :Minka: (Jumps onto Blythe's head) Oh, good. She can sit up. Hehe. SHE'S FINE! (Jumps off of Blythe's head) :Blythe: (Lets out squeak of fear) Talking monkey! What is happening to me? Animals are speaking, and I can understand them! :Russell: Wait, did you just say that you can... understand us? :Other Pets: (gasp) :Pepper: Let me handle this, Russell. Ahem. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH? :Blythe: (Nods) :Other Pets: (exclaiming, very excited) :Vinnie: So, do you have a name? :Blythe: Uh... B-B-... B-... B-B-B-... Blythe? :Pets: Hi, uh... B-B-... B-... B-B-B-... Blythe...? :Zoe: Well, now we know your name, but you don't know ours. Let me introduce you to everyone with a little number I like to call, um... Oh! It's "Let Me Introduce You to Everyone". :Blythe: I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I've gotta get out of here! AAH! :Mrs. Twombly: Why, hello, dear! I didn't see you come in. I'm the shop's owner, Mrs. Twombly. Welcome to my own slice of paradise, Littlest Pet Shop. :Blythe: Uh... I'm Blythe. Th-th-these animals are, are... singing... a-and dancing. :Mrs. Twombly: My little sweeties are singing and dancing? Oh ho ho, you kids and your music. Singing and dancing... (giggles) :Blythe: N-not only that! But they, they talked to me too. :Mrs. Twombly: Blythe, you are a hoot! Though I must admit the pets sometimes talk to me as well. However, the only thing they ever seem to say is "Feed us, Mrs. Twombly!", "We're so hungry!", "More food!", "Yum, yum, yum!" (giggles) :Blythe: No! Mrs. Twombly, I mean it! The pets really did talk to me. And, and I talked to them! And, and we understood each other! :Mrs. Twombly: Dear, you need to put your imagination into the station. Though funny things can sometimes happen here at Littlest Pet Shop... :(noise) :Blythe: Is this place... purring? (screaming) :Mrs. Twombly: I must remember to get that noisy air-conditioner fixed. :Blythe: (screaming) Oh. :Dog: I like you. You crazy. :Blythe: (screaming) :Christie: (at the cellphone) Okay. Yup. Okay. Yup! Right. Okay. Yup! Sure. Thursday? We'll talk then. Okay. Yup. Fine! Fine! :Mrs. Twombly: Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop. :Christie: I'm looking at possible shop locations. Right. Okay. Yup. Fine! (cellphone rings) Okay, can you hang on a minute? This is Christie. Right. Right. Okay! Right. Okay! Right. Okay. Right. Fine! Yup. Okay! Right. Right. Yes, that's right. Mm-hmm. Listen, I'll have to call you both back. Thanks. Bye! I'm so sorry. Now, where were we? :Mrs. Twombly: You just came in and I asked if I could help you. :Christie: Oh, yes. Well, I saw a sign that said that you were closing. When do you think this space will be available? :Mrs. Twombly: Well, I'm not exactly sure, dear. I wasn't going to decide until tomorrow. I never liked to make decisions on odd-number days and even-number months. :Christie: I see. Well, I'm looking to open a sweet shop, and I love this part of town. Here's my card. Could you call me when you think this place might be available? :Mrs. Twombly: Yes, I suppose I could. :Christie: I promise: I'll take good care of it. (cellphone rings) Oh, got to take this. Thanks so much. This is Christie. Right. Okay! Right. :Mrs. Twombly: (sigh) I'm really going to miss this place. :Russell: Did you hear that?! :Sunil: Littlest Pet Shop is closing?! :Pepper: Say it isn't so, Zoe! :Zoe: I'm afraid it's so! :Penny Ling: I don't want the Littlest Pet Shop to close. :Minka: Where will we go for day camp? :Vinnie: If only there was someone who could help us out! Someone who could understand and communicate with us! Just one person is all we need! JUST ONE PERSON! :Russell: Okay, Vinnie, we get it. :Penny Ling: What about Blythe? :Russell: Eh, not now, Penny Ling. :Vinnie: JUST ONE PERSON! WHO UNDERSTANDS WHAT WE'RE SAYING! (sobs) :Penny Ling: What about Blythe? :Zoe: Not now, Penny Ling. Can't you see the gravity of the situation? :Penny Ling: What about Blythe? :Russell: I got it! We need Blythe! :Zoe and Pepper: Oh! :Sunil: Ooh! :Penny Ling: Uh, told you so... Act III Scene I- Blythe's Bedroom :Russell: Wake up, Blythe. :Blythe: (yawn) Morning, dad. Ah. You won't believe the dream I had. I met a talking porcupine. :Russell: Hedgehog, actually. :Blythe: Huh? :Russell: Hi. :Blythe: AAH! IT WASN'T A DREAM! Sorry to keep calling you porcupine. :Russell: Ah, no worries. :Blythe: WHY can I suddenly understand pets? I mean, who can talk to pets?! :Russell: That's not important, Blythe. What's important is-- :Blythe: What the why?! how did you all get in here? :Vinnie: Oh, we took that moving box-thingy. :Pepper: Dumbwaiter. :Vinnie: Hey! What did you just call me? :Russell: Blythe, we came here to ask you to help. We have to keep Littlest Pet Shop from going out of business. :Blythe: What could I possibly do to stop that from happening? :Zoe: OH! This has "Zoe" written all over it! In big, sparkly fashion board letters! :Blythe: Excuse me? You know, it does look pretty good. :Sunil: It stinks. :Pepper: Oh, sorry! Guess I'm a little nervous being up here. Ha. :Blythe: Ugh. What am I doing? :Roger: Blythe! Are you up? You don't wanna be late for your first day at your new school! :Blythe: Okay, dad! Come on, everybody, you've gotta go! :Roger: (sniffing) Oh! Blythe! You feeling okay? Ugh, cause something smells bad. :Pepper: Uh, that would be-- :Blythe: Uh, I feel fine, dad! I'll be right out! Okay, down you go. :Russell: Wait! Blythe! If you don't help us, the shop will close! And we'll all have to go to... Largest Ever Pet Shop--the biggest, coldest, unfriendliest pet shop in the city...! (Clip plays of Largest Ever Pet Shop; view quickly switches to pet daycare center, which is more like a pound or animal prison than a play area) :Kitty: (sadly) Meow...meow...meow... :Russell: ...Where we can't hang out together! The snacks are flavorless...! :Wagger Hobbs: Eagkh! :Russell: ...And the squeaker toys HAVE NO SQUEAKERS! BLYTHE, YOU'VE GOTTA HELP! :Blythe: Why me? :Russell: You're the obvious choice! You live above the shop, you seem really nice, and... oh yeah! You're the only person who actually understands us! :Penny Ling: Please say you'll help! Please, oh please, oh please! :Blythe: Okay, okay. I'll help. :Pets: Yeah! (cheering) :Blythe: I have no idea what I can do, but I... guess I'll think of something. :Russell: Oh! One last thing. You have to save the shop by tomorrow. :Blythe: What the--? WHEN?!? (Accidentally releases the rope, causing the dumbwaiter to fall to the bottom) :Pets: (screaming) :Blythe: Sorry! :Pets: We're okay. Uhhh.... :(To be continued...) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Season 1